


The World Will Be A Better Place

by The_Optimist



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Engagment, Fluff, M/M, it's just super happy and light and awesome okay?, just fluff everywhere, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Optimist/pseuds/The_Optimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik needs to get something off his chest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Will Be A Better Place

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what AU this is in? It's modern, still have powers, and Erik still put Charles in a wheelchair and did some other shit, but honestly I have no idea how this universe really works. So yeah. Fun times.

**_Erik_  **

 

Erik sat nervously by the television, hardly able to hear what was being said over the roaring of his heart in his ears. He bounced nervously, moving his phone from hand to hand with barely a twitch of his fingers, and stared resolutely at the images he wasn't processing on the screen.

Charles wasn't quite as anxious, though still very hopeful (wasn't he always) for positive results. Currently he had taken out the younger children on a museum trip, whilst the older ones waited outside the Supreme Court, waiting for a ruling in their favour. It seemed being a mutant had really allowed a lot of acceptance for others who were considered different as well, though Erik could only hope it would be applied to people they knew as well...

Erik shook his head, trying to focus once again on the T.V, but nothing had happened yet. With an impatient huff, Erik rose to his feet and began a slow pace of the room. He was settled, currently, in his small apartment in the city, not far from the Smithsonian, and his frequent visitations to the Holocaust Memorial Museum did not take long either. He refused to think about the real reason he had moved here, which was really a jumble of _PeterWandaCharleshomefamilysafeprotect_ and he found that he couldn't tear himself away from this place so close to those he lo-. He paused again, before grabbing the helmet from his room, really a small space barely bigger than a cupboard with a bed propped up against the wall, and pulled it on over his head. Yes, he was here for those he loved, but he didn't need Charles knowing that, even if he wasn't listening.

It was as Erik reentered the main room that the announcement was finally made. The carriers with their important information came dashing from the building, and Erik rushed forward as the crowd silenced quickly, and held his breath. A few seconds of tense silence, and suddenly the crowd was roaring in sound, he had no idea what had happened, but people were going wild, and suddenly the broadcaster was back and the smile that split her face brought tears to Erik's eyes as she announced that _yes finally yes_ and oh Gott he wasn't going to survive this if the wetness on his face and his echoing, and slightly hysterical laughter, was anything to go by.

And just like that, the most stupid idea formed.

Erik wiped his eyes, ran back to his room, dropped his helmet, pulled on his shoes and picked up his wallet and ran for it. He dashed out of his house, his mind a white buzz of joy as he ran through the cheering streets and away from the Supreme Court. He raced through street after street, down block after block, before stopping outside of the first jewelry he had ever entered in the US, and took a deep breath before entering. It didn't do too much to help though, as he buzzed with energy as he moved around the room, unable to hide his excitement as he worked his way around to the counter.

The woman, an old friend of his mother's from before the war, gave him a fond smile, and came over to help him, let him sort through her rings with a knowing twinkle in her eye, and sent him out the door with a twenty percent discount because she _knew_ what this meant. Erik thanked her, held the ring close, and was running again.

 

**_Charles_  **

 

The Smithsonian was practically desolate. The only occupants were Charles in his wheelchair, the small number of children with him, and an old couple a few exhibits away, smiling and chatting happily. The kids had bounds of nervous energy, and were practically bouncing off the walls, but he knew it was best for them to be here. Any negative reactions, whatever the decision, were likely to reflect badly onto the children, and he didn't want their moods soured.

So of course, when he got the report on his phone, and many texts from Alex, with the final decision, the children went haywire. Charles was fairly sure the older couple should have murded him by now, but they just smiled at him and the children, helping him round them up and keep them slightly calmer than before. He thanked them profusely, trying not to cry himself from all the anxiety that he had carefully hidden finally being relieved, but told himself he could not in front of the young ones. He received a video from Alex that featured himself and Darwin kissing in the middle of a cheering crowd, filmed from someone outside of view, but probably Hank, and Scott had immediately yelled _ew!_ And Jean had covered her eyes but laughed and he had hugged them all close to him and told them he loved them and Scott had protested once again, but with a nudge from Jean he had too responded, and Charles felt his heart would burst.

And then Erik ran in.

With a small gasp, the children quickly dived behind Charles' wheelchair, and Erik skidded to a stop a few steps away from the small group. The two men starred at each other for a few seconds of silence, and Charles saw the tear tracks, still fresh, on Erik's face, and the smile across his lips and the twitch in his fingers and the box in his hands-

"Erik-?" But Erik had dropped to the floor in front of Charles, and placed one hand on his knee.

"Charles," he began, "I know we've had our differences," and here one of the children snorted, "but honestly there is nothing I wouldn't do to protect you or your children now. I just needed some time to see it I guess. And I'm thinking, now that I can do this, that maybe you'll continue to help me see that? So what do you say old friend?" And Erik was holding out a box with two metal bands that twisted in and out of each other the whole way round, and Charles really wished Erik hadn't made him cry in front of the children, _t_ _hey are impressionable Erik!_ but he couldn't stop nodding, because _of course-_

Charles nodded again, his hands gripping those of his students closest to him, his children, "yes, yes of course Erik," and the children covered their eyes as they kissed, but Jean was laughing and Scott was going _ew!_ and everything was right in the world.


End file.
